193: Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon Awaken
In the Dream Three Glow light has comes out of three Digimon chest and it went to The Boys, and then three Digimon is fading, three boys want to grab them, but they're gone Taiki: Shoutmon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! Yuu: Damemon! After the Dream, the Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon has Awaken and it scared, Veemon and his Friends Veemon: Whoa! Um... Morning, you guys. Agumon: Morning. Dorumon: You guys woke up so suddenly you just startled us. Falcomon: Oh... we're sorry. And he look at the Seashell on his Bed Falcomon: Hawkmon? Is a seashells that you brought me? He put it on his ear Hawkmon: Have you hear it? Falcomon: Of course, the sound of the wave. How long we were asleep? Veemon: 5 Months, of course. Agumon: Five Month! That long? Veemon: Yep. You and your friends sleeping so much that me and my friends and Impmon. We're getting worried about you. Gaomon: We're sorry about that. Falcomon: Kinda strange that we can feel anything at all. Without having strange memories to feel with. Veemon: Hmm... He look confused Agumon: Hey, Veemon. Don't you have work today? Veemon: What? Oh, right. I'm about to head off. Agumon: Can I come with you? Dorumon: Can you and your friends get some rest? Gaomon: We're be fine. Come on, take Agumon with you. Veemon: Alright, you ask for it. They were going to their Usual spot then Falcomon collapse Hawkmon: (Gasp) Falcomon! In his Dream Three Digimon is going to save Three Boys, they're disappeared, Three Digimon are fading away, and then a Boy is giving something to him ??????: This is Lucky Charm. Make sure you bring it back to me. Back to Reality They are worried about Falcomon, and then the Heartless Appeared Impmon: Leave Falcomon to me! Veemon: Okay! After that, they went back to the Castle Wizarmon: Hmm, that didn't take long. Did he break again? Hawkmon: He's not broken! Impmon: Don't you dare say that to him. He left Wizarmon: You have change... what happened to Digital Castle Oblivion. Does this past mean nothing to you? At the Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon's Room Veemon; Are you worried about him? Impmon: Of course I am. Dorumon: It just doesn't seem like you before. Impmon: What do you mean? Veemon: He mean, you don't like things to be complicated. Impmon: You know, you guys. Each day the Seven of us meet up there for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is, of course? Veemon: Huh? Impmon: I mean, if you think about it. I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, was it? Dorumon: I don't think so. Impmon: You want me to tell you why? It's because you guys are my best friends. Gaomon: We are? Impmon: Get it in your head, okay? We are best friends. Agumon: Oh, right. I guess we are. Then Falcomon giggle and he wake up Falcomon: Thanks, Ken. You're very nice. Impmon: Oh... well... no hard feelings. Dorumon: Are you okay? Falcomon: I'm fine. I just got a kinda dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys. Impmon: Don't get us worried, okay? Falcomon: Alright. Veemon: Just take some rest, Alright? Falcomon: I wil, thank you, my friends. Meanwhile Three boy is writing down, Typing and doing some Tarot Card for something and it's about Impmon, Agumon, Dorumon, Gaomon, Veemon, Falcomon and Hawkmon Category:Transcripts